Against the Odds
by xDarkSonicx
Summary: There are three kinds of Mobians; the vampires, the werewolves, and the ex-werewolves. The borders between them are solid and should never be crossed. However, a young wolf named Sonic, is about to change that when he meets, Shadow the Vampire. Sonadow.


He was in the dark, and silent forest. The moon was high into the sky and the stars sparkled like diamonds in the frosty winter sky. Snow crunched underneath the paws of the blue wolf, his nose frozen. Winter was always the hardest times for the pack, since the food was so limited. In desperate times they turn into their two legged form and go inside other's homes and steal food. The only reason they didn't live in such warm, cozy places where food was easy obtainable was because of their love toward their lifestyle.  
>Many werewolf packs moved on, leaving the harsh life, but there were few who wanted to keep their old ways and stick by their ancestors. He was amongst them. It was already shameful they stole, but desperate times, called for desperate measures... Plus thy drove most of the prey away, thank to them stealing the land to build their homes. Not only were they a threat, another threat loomed inside the forest, the vampires.<br>Mainly they preyed on the ones who lived within their homes, but they also would prey on what the werewolves ate, and sometimes the werewolves themselves. In the past they made a sort of, contract to one another to not go into their territories. But the blue werewolf had to, he must... He just couldn't take it anymore... He gazed across the invisible border between his territory, and theirs. "Father would kill me, but... I... I have to... I..." Tears flowed down his cheeks. "I..."

"Sonic!" A bark shouted and before the blue wolf could react another wolf tackled into him and pinned him on the ground. "What have I told you before?" He growled, his mossy eyes glaring into the emerald eyes of Sonic. "Dad... I... I just HAVE to!" Sonic protested, feeling even worse. He father snorted and got off his son. Sonic's father was a darker blue than he was, and his fur was thinner.  
>His father growled. "No! I forbid you to leave the cave!" "But, Dad!" Sonic portested, astonished his father would do a thing like that. "Jules!" Another voice sounded, just as angry as he was. The purple wolf bounded down a hill and glared at Jules. "I am the leader! I give the rules!" "Yes, Aleena..." Jules replied, backing down. "Mother... I'm sorry..." Sonic whined, looking down at the ground. "Sonic... I know you can't help it... WE know you can't... We're just trying to protect you the best way we can... Now, please... Come home." Sonic looked into his mother's eyes and back at the Vampire's territory. He sighed and followed his parents back to the pack.<p>

He laid down on the stone ground of the caves. He asked his parents if he could be alone for awhile, which they allowed it. He knew they were standing outside, just to make sure he didn't run off again. "Why... Why must this happen?" He asked the empty cave, tears falling down his face. It happened just a week ago...

Sonic crouched down, watching the fawn. Normally he wouldn't even dare prey on the young ones, but it was winter and prey was scarce. Plus he knew it's mother was probably dead, or it got separated, since it was all alone. He suddenly leapt out and tackled the young deer to the ground, ripping it's throat out, to give it a swift end. "At least it's something..." He said, looking down at it.  
>He didn't know he was being watched till he heard a rustle of leaves. He looked over to the darker side of the forest. 'Damn... I knew hunting so close to the border was a bad idea...' He knew he wasn't on their side, or else he'd be able to smell it. They smelled of blood and death. Werewolves smelled more earthy. He saw the dark vampire watch him, as though amused by him.<br>That's when it all began... Sonic just couldn't take his eyes off him. it was like, nothing else was there, but that vampire. It was like, he fell in love at first sight with him... He couldn't think of anything else, but that vampire at that moment. Well... Until his father tackled him down and but him in the ear. By the time his father had arrived, the vampire vanished.

He later was told by his mother that he had imprinted on a vampire, which was a serious matter. Imprinting was when a werewolf would see someone and see nothing, but them. They could be on fire and not even notice. Imprinting doesn't always have to be romantic... When a werewolf imprinted on, let's say, a child, they want to be with that child at all times and do anything for them. They usually become best friends and then, when the child grows up, they wind up marrying, for it'd be the perfect match. A werewolf would give up anything and everything for the one they imprinted on, which could cause millions of problems...  
>Like this time. Werewolves and vampires were enemies, and for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire... Was unheard of! And now... It could ruin everything... Which was why Sonic wished he could just drop dead right now. He wanted to be with that mysterious hedgehog so badly, yet... It was simply not allowed... 'I don't even know his name...'<p> 


End file.
